The Search for Edward
by oddtom
Summary: Choose Your Own Adventure story about trying to find the famed vampire.


**This story is a birthday present for my little sister, who is about as obsessed with Twilight as I am with the Hunger Games.**

**If you have never read a choose-your-own-adventure book or one like it before, there are a few things you should know before you begin. The first is that you can't read this book from start to finish. After each page, there are instructions at the bottom to follow or the story will not make sense. There are many different endings you can reach by choosing different options and the course of the story depends on what actions you decide to do. At the end of each section, there will be directions based on the choice you make. To jump to a section, simply use Ctrl+F to find the number, though you may end up landing on a choice list instead of the actual number... Yes, and I know I skipped a few numbers- call it poor planning. Otherwise, if I've made a clear mistake- say you are talking to Jacob one second, then in the next number, you're being attacked by the Volturi, let me know so I can fix it.  
><strong>

**There are many different endings and, depending on how much attention you are paying, many parallels, some more obvious than others, in the book. Though some of them end in your death, there is only one way to meet Edward. For the record, my favorite ending is thirty-three. Have fun searching!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

"This place is a lot gloomier than I imagined it to be", you mumble as you step off the plane. As if to answer you, an automated woman's voice chirps over the intercom, "Welcome to Seattle!"

Not that the weather could bring you down today. After such a long flight, anybody would be a little bit out of it. It doesn't last long, however, as you recall the reason why you made the journey out to the farthest corner of the continental United States.

You pull out your battered copy of 'Twilight', which has been read from cover to cover at least a hundred times. It is one of the few possessions that you brought with you on this quest. Hidden within these pages are the clues you will need to track down the world's most beautiful, if not the most famous vampire: Edward Cullen.

After braving the discouragement of your friends, who never believed that Edward was real and could never understand your complete obsession, you decided that it was necessary to prove to them that the vampire you adore so much actually exists.

Go To #2

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

So now you find yourself in Seattle, in the closest international airport you could find to Forks, Washington. Now that you are actually here, however, you realize that you hadn't really planned out the trip farther than this. So now you weigh your options. As you stand outside the terminal pondering your next move, a sleek, shiny taxi cab that looks much fancier than it needs to be weaves through the parked waiting cars and screeches to a halt right in front of you. The darkly tinted window rolls down and you hear a melodious voice speak.

"Do you need a ride?"

"Yea", you answer, "I'm headed to Forks."

"Wow", he remarks, "that's a bit farther than I usually go, but in your case, I think I can make an exception."

It is hard to tell through the dark sunglasses he is wearing, but it looks like he is eyeing you a bit too eagerly, making you even more uneasy that you were a few seconds ago.

Before you get a chance to respond, a boy who had been watching the whole scene gets up and runs over to you.

"Hey there! If you are headed to Forks, you can hitch a ride with us", he says enthusiastically. "We're headed that way to take a camping trip, and it would totally be no problem if you wanted a free ride and some company!"

He points behind him to a group of friendly obvious outdoorsy people about your age loading up a beat up minivan plastered with enough anti-pollution stickers to plug up a sewage drainage pipe. As you're looking, one of them smiles and waves cheerfully.

You hesitate for a second. You're not supposed to get into strangers' cars, but these people look safe enough. While you are thinking, the cab driver honks his horn.

The cab driver calls at you, "Do you need a ride or not? I haven't got all day!"

Jump in the cab at #12

Ride with the campers at #8

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>

"I'm going to see Edward Cullen. Do you know anything about the Cullens?", you ask. His answer surprises you.

"Yea, I've heard of their clan. Biggest one in the country." He turns and smiles at you, his brilliant white teeth sparkling. He is no longer watching the road. "This just keeps getting better and better", he says to no one in particular, then continues to you, "What business does a poor fragile thing like you have with one of us?"

Now he puts on a new expression, one reserved for a predator eying his prey. Uh-oh. He now has all his attention on you. Quick! You have to make a move before he does! How do you want to respond to his question?

Stay calm and say "One of us? Who is 'us'?" at # 11

Threaten him with "He is expecting me! If anything happens, he'll come after you!" at #22

Get out of there! Open the door and jump at # 14

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>

"I'd better make sure that they are okay", you think as you step into the woods following the footprints in the mud easily enough. You follow them deeper and deeper into the woods. It's not too hard to follow the broken branches and bent undergrowth.

Where were they going? Why did they come this far? Why did they enter the woods in the first place? As you ponder this last question, you hear a quiet rumble of thunder and it starts raining.

"Great", you mumble to yourself. The rain picks up until it is falling fairly heavily. As the downpour continues, it gets harder and harder to make out the trail.

Suddenly, you realize how cold it really is. Maybe it would be safer back at the car. More comfortable, definitely. You pause, looking back at the rough trail you were following. It certainly is a tempting idea.

Head back to the car at #34

Keep following the trail at #32

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>

Your luck hasn't been the best recently, so you wisely decide not to push it. You back up slowly out of the clearing and begin hiking back through the forest. You continue trekking along, glad to be out of danger.

It is then that you hear it. There is a long, deep moan that moves slowly up and down. It is one of the strangest sounds that you have ever heard. You move your gaze toward the sound and catch sight of the creature that made the noise.

Staring you down a bit too close for you to be comfortable is an animal whose sheer size demands respect, and would probably taste good encased in gelatin with whipped cream on top. You laugh at your own feeble attempt at a pun.

The sound of your laughter seems to startle the moose, and in this instant of panic, it charges you. Frozen in place with fear, you curse your horrible luck.

Go to #43

* * *

><p><strong>8<strong>

"I don't think I'll need a ride today", you tell the cab driver. "Thank you anyway."

"Whatever", he replies, and without another word, speeds off.

You turn back to the boy. He seems a bit too excited that you have decided to take his offer. He takes you over and introduces the group. There are four of them all together, but you forget their names as soon as he introduces them. They find this hilarious, of course.

You take a seat in the back beside a husky guy that looks like the model for the Brawny paper towel mascot and a much more fragile looking girl who is holding on to him with an iron grip. The boy who invited you jumps into the driver's seat and takes a high five from the boy sitting in the front seat, the most normal looking one of them all.

The van pulls out and you can feel the excitement in the air. From what you get by talking to them, you find that they are from one of the smaller, less known towns in California and have come up to Washington to hike the beautiful trails that have been advertised.

Having told you this information, they become curious as to your situation, but before you have the chance to answer them, you hear a loud bang, and the car shudders.

"What was that?", the husky boy asks

Find out at #24

* * *

><p><strong>9<strong>

"Hey!", you yell, "Wait for me!", and begin running after them. You crash through the wall of green and expect them to be waiting for you, but when you get that far, you find that they have actually increased their speed and you only get a quick glimpse of them in the distance before they disappear behind a row of trees.

You pick up your pace, hoping to catch up, but when you get to the row of trees, all you see is a pair of tracks heading off into the distance. You lean against the tree, out of breath, and look behind a the ground you've covered. You almost decide to give up and turn back, but change your mind at the last second

Go to #32

* * *

><p><strong>11<strong>

"Who is 'us'?", you ask, pretending to be oblivious to the rising atmosphere of danger. Despite this, he laughs.

"You know, there is nobody around for miles." His voice trails off ominously, and the tone is impossible to ignore. "I suppose it's a bit too quiet, actually. Let's liven up the scene, shall we?"

As soon as he finishes this sentence, he slams on his brakes, but before you get the chance to hit the seat in front of you, you get hit in the side by what feels like a cast iron pipe. The wind is knocked out of you and you hear a set of crunches that coincide with a searing pain down your left side as you fly out a door that has conveniently been opened for this purpose.

You hit the road flat on your back, and a whole new set of stars fly out and blur your vision. The last thing you see before completely blacking out from pain is the sunlight shimmering off the driver's skin as he grins at you, baring his gleaming white razor sharp teeth.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>

You thank the boy for his offer, but think it would be a lot safer to take a cab.

The boy scratches his head and replies, "Nah, it's cool, I totally understand." He turns around and slouches back to his friends.

You throw what few possessions you have into the back seat and jump in after them.

Almost immediately, the cab takes off, leaving the airport behind in a blur. You are so mesmerized by the scenes rushing by you that when the driver tries to begin a conversation, you jump, snapping out of your trance.

"So what brings you to this part of the world? Do you have relatives in Forks?", the driver asks you.

You hadn't planned on carrying out a conversation, but now he's expecting an answer. What do you want to say?

Be honest and say, "I'm looking for Edward Cullen. Do you know anything about him?" at #4

Be cautious and say, "Nah, I'm just enjoying the back country" at #17

Be defensive and retort, "None of your business!" at #22

* * *

><p><strong>13<strong>

You decide to loop around and cut off the escape. Not that any human could stop you. You continue on confidently. You feel like you could run for hours at this blazing speed and never get tired.

Halfway around your loop, you run into a new scent. You cringe at the power of the stench. It is everywhere and it stinks like wet dog. Trusting your new improved senses, that's probably exactly what it is. Not that a dog could stop you either.

As this thought passes through your head, a giant brown wolf, the size of a bear jumps out and takes out the person in front, ripping him apart with a loud metallic screech. At the same time, the flanks get ambushed by slightly smaller, but equally dangerous wolves.

Fear of these creatures temporarily covers your lust and you take advantage of this to find a hiding spot in one of the trees. From here, you watch the rest of your group get ripped apart one by one until you are the last one left.

Angry at these nasty beasts for killing your group, you bide your time and wait for an opportunity. It pays off when you notice that one of the wolves, a gray one, isn't paying attention. You take this opportunity to attack the evil creatures that ripped apart everyone else. Just before you are able to reach the wolf; however, it is shoved out of the way by a bigger, reddish-brown wolf. Not being picky, you decide to get back at this one instead.

You wrap your arms around the creature and squeeze it as hard as you can, creating some satisfying crunching sounds. A split second later, the other wolves come to help. As the other wolves get their jaws on you, you are at least satisfied to have taken one with you.

Now there's one less monster in the world.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>14<strong>

You distract him by talking about the many facts you know about the Cullens, and just when he turns back around, in one smooth, quick motion, you yank on the handle and jump out of the door.

You get a short glimpse of the taxi speeding away before you hit the ground and start rolling. There is nothing but a blur of green, white, brown, green, white, brown, until you finally come to a stop, having fallen down a slope off the side of the road and into the middle of the forest. You get up and dust yourself off, feeling quite relieved to have escaped relatively unharmed.

"This is your stop, I presume?", an all too familiar voice asks.

You turn around and find, to your horror, the taxi driver leaning against a tree, watching you with amusement.

He begins to walk toward you and you brace for the end, knowing that there is nothing you can do, when he abruptly stops, a worried expression on his face. He appears to sniff the air, then looks to his right, completely motionless. A few very long seconds later, you hear a wolf howl in the distance, and in the next instant, you are alone.

There is no evidence that the taxi driver is anywhere in the vicinity. You hear some birds chirp somewhere in the distance.

Go to #20

* * *

><p><strong>15<strong>

"Yea", you snap to your senses, "I'm right behind you!" You hurry to catch up to them.

Falling into step beside them, you find that they are too engrossed in an argument about whether or not driving without a spare tire is against some law to acknowledge you. The walk continues like this for a while until the two boys come to an abrupt halt and you walk right into them.

"Hey guys, what's up?", you ask with confused curiosity.

They seem to both be staring at something down the road. You follow their stare and catch sight of what made them stop.

"Whoa", you gasp.

Standing about 50 meters in front of you in the middle of the road is the most gorgeous woman you have ever seen. Her beautiful golden hair is blowing in the breeze. You gawk in amazement, too stunned to move. She takes advantage of this fact to close the distance between her and you.

Go to #26

* * *

><p><strong>16<strong>

Certainly a thinning in the forest was man-made. Apparently, you are closer to civilization than you first thought. With this thought lingering in your mind, you head for the clearing.

When you pass the final row of trees, you gasp at the view in front of you. Having stepped out into the open, you find yourself in a large open clearing at the base of the Olympic mountains. The view is breathtaking.

As you stand there taking in the s marvelous view, you catch sight of a head peeking up over the undergrowth in the distance. You blink and look closer. Whatever was just there, if there was anything, is no longer there.

"Hello?", you yell out. You only get silence in response.

You begin to walk into the clearing, but pause. Things around here have been more dangerous than usual. Do you really want to check it out or just go back the way you came?

Keep going and check it out at #31

Quietly go back the way you came at #7

* * *

><p><strong>17<strong>

"I just wanted to get out and enjoy nature at its finest", you respond.

The driver's smooth voice responds, "You know, you really should be careful. The things that seem the most beautiful are often the most dangerous."

"I think I can handle myself", you say, shrugging off his warning.

The driver laughs at this, as if he is enjoying some sort of inside joke.

"What's so funny?", you snap. Though at the same time, you are getting a very uneasy feeling about the situation.

The driver continues, "Oh, nothing. It's just that you humans make life interesting for us."

You sense a hidden hostility in his words, but the way he phrased that last sentence leaves you curious

Go to #11

* * *

><p><strong>18<strong>

You allow your lust to get the best of you. You want to be the first to get there, and it feels like nothing can get in your way. As you enter the clearing, the draw becomes so unbearable that you don't even notice the beings awaiting your arrival.

Only the shrieking sound of metal tearing breaks your attention long enough for you to notice what is really going on. You look around and notice that there are only a few of your original group still standing. "What's happening?", you think.

Looking around, you notice some people that you hadn't noticed before. Not only that, but they are attacking your group! If you hadn't noticed, you might also have had the same fate as some of the others you entered the clearing with.

Looking back, you notice that one of the beings is standing right in front of you. She looks tiny, but highly breakable with your new powerful strength. She has her back turned, so this would be the perfect striking opportunity! Then again, if you attack one, the others are sure to attack you. Maybe it would be easier to just give up. There's at least a chance that your life may be spared.

Either way, you must make a decision quickly, before the girl notices your presence!

Attack the frail girl at #37

Surrender and ask for a truce at #49

* * *

><p><strong>20<strong>

You take in your surroundings and, after looking all around, you confirm that you are, in fact, lost in the middle of the woods.

"Great!", you mutter to yourself. "I mean, not really, but it totally could be worse."

You close your eyes and try to think of your next move. When you have your eyes closed, you notice something that you didn't before. There is the sound of flowing water off to your left.

You open your eyes back up and look more closely at the forest scene around you and notice that the trees to your right seem to thin out in the distance. This looks like a promising route.

Either way, you decide that you're not going to stick around here and just wait to be rescued.

Head towards the water at #36

Go where the trees thin out at #16

* * *

><p><strong>21<strong>

The ride finally ends and the beast lets you down. You stand up, dizzy from the trees blurring by you so fast. Shaking your head to clear it, you take a look around the small clearing where you were so suddenly dumped off. The whole thing happened so fast that for a second you wonder if it even happened at all.

Suddenly, two figures come crashing out of the clearing, running toward you. People! The giant wolf must have carried you back to civilization!

They are running toward you at what looks like a full sprint pace. You catch the last bet of conversation they are having as they run to meet you

"...I found her while running the perimeter", the smaller one says.

"So you just picked her up and brought her here?", the first replies.

"Well she looked lost", he says sheepishly

"Looked lost", he asks, giving him a disapproving look.

"She was miles from any trail and she doesn't even have any gear... I couldn't just leave here there!"

By this time, they have both finally reached you.

Go to #40

* * *

><p><strong>22<strong>

The driver looks shocked that such an outburst came from you. Perhaps it was a bit uncalled for, but you're not the least bit sorry. Whatever the case, the driver doesn't bother you for the rest of the trip, so you take this time to plan the next move.

As the woods fly past the car window, it occurs to you that you never actually gave the driver a specific destination. So where do you think is the most likely place to find Edward?

He's at his house, of course! Go there at #42

He's probably hanging out with Bella! Go to her house at #39

* * *

><p><strong>23<strong>

"I think the address is 58th and Cactus.", you tell the driver.

He gives you a look of incredulity, but takes your word for it. He puts his eyes back on the road and doesn't speak another word the entire trip.

Hours pass and all you see out the window are endless expanses of forest. Is Forks really that far away from Seattle? You decide that the driver must know what he's doing and drift off to sleep as the sky darkens. You awaken to the sound of the driver's voice letting you know that you've finally reached your destination.

Finally! Relief washes over you. "That took long enough. At last I get to find Edward!", you think to yourself.

The relief doesn't last long, however, as you notice a few things wrong. First of all, it is way too hot. Second of all, it is too bright. You sit up and look out the window. Huh. Do cacti grow in Forks, Washington? Not good.

"Here we are!", the driver says, pointing to a large building where, sure enough, 58th and Cactus street cross.

You have a feeling that you will probably regret it later, but you let your curiosity get the best of you. Taking what few possessions you have, you thank the driver, climb out of the taxi, and head into the mysterious building.

Go to #41

* * *

><p><strong>24<strong>

"Flat tire", the boy in front states as the car rumbles over to the shoulder.

"That's weird", the driver states, "I just had new tires put on last week."

The car rumbles to a stop and everybody hops out.

"No problem", says the husky boy, "Where's the spare?"

The driver looks down in a grimace and replies, "I had to make room for the tents..."

There is a collective groan from the group, but then the husky boy just laughs and slaps a hand on the boy's back. "Just our luck", he says. "I bet there's no reception way out here, either." He pulls out his phone and nods in confirmation.

"Well, we're not tat far out of town", the driver states. "I'll just walk back and get some help."

He points to a green sign and, sure enough, you are only a few miles out of Seattle. He begins to walk in that direction and the boy who was sitting in the front joins him. Then, he turns around, looks at you, and asks, "Are you coming with us?"

Walk back to town with the group at #15

Stay with the car at #35

* * *

><p><strong>25<strong>

You and the group run in the direction Victoria directed, able to think only about the appetizing scent. It isn't too long before you find the scent trail on the ground. You get hit by a completely new craze of lust. You must be close.

Apparently everyone else in the group feels the same because the pace increases and the focus is on getting to wherever this scent leads as quickly as possible. Soon enough, you get close enough to see the clearing where the scent originates from, and your senses tell you that you are not the only one.

In order to surround your prey, the pack splits into two groups. One heads straight out into the field and the other group loops around to cut off the escape route. Your strength depends on staying in packs, but it's up to you to decide which pack to go with.

Head straight into the field at #18

Loop around at #13

* * *

><p><strong>26<strong>

Her gaze has you locked down. You feel uneasy at each step she takes. There is something wrong about her, but it is hard to place with her graceful manner and the flow that she has with each stride. If anything, she is too beautiful.

Suddenly, the true danger of the situation dawns on you, breaking you out of the stupor. Barely even aware of what you are doing, you take a few steps back, all the time knowing that it will make no difference in the end. Perhaps if you started running now, she might let you go.

This last hope is dashed, however, when you turn around and find that another of these overly beautiful creatures, this one male, has silently come up behind you, cutting off your only escape route.

"These look like good specimens", the female states, eying the group.

"If we're going to beat them, we should take as many as we can, right?", the male asks.

"That's the idea", the female states, keeping eye contact with you. In the few moments that she has your attention, the male has crept up behind you. You try to run, but he grabs your arm and digs his razor sharp teeth into it, releasing venom into your bloodstream

Go to #45

* * *

><p><strong>27<strong>

At the end of the trail, you find the first sign of civilization you have seen in a while. Here at the edge of the woods you find a house.

"Finally!", you cheer, happy to be out of the forest for good. You knock on the front door, hoping to at least find out exactly where you are.

There aren't any cars in the front yard and the door opens freely when you knock on it. You hesitantly step inside.

"Hello?", you yell. There is no answer. You continue up the stairs, hoping to find someone who can help you. At the top of the stairs, you notice that one of the doors is opened slightly. You approach the door, cautious of anybody who might be there.

The room looks empty, and you step inside. It looks like somebody's bedroom, but nobody is here. You walk to the western window and look out onto the front lawn and see a car parked across the street you didn't see before. You're no expert on cars, but that looks like one really old rusted Chevy. You hesitate for a second... could it be? You search for a police cruiser, but don't see one.

You head for the door, but get dropped by a sudden, intense pain that quickly takes over your body. You catch a quick glimpse of another figure in the room before the stars take your vision from you, and the last thought you have before blacking out from pain is "was that guy holding a red dress?"

Go to #45

* * *

><p><strong>28<strong>

"They must be exploring the woods", you rationalize. You go back to the car and lie down on the hood.

"So what now?" you ask yourself.

To pass the time, you go back through your copy of 'Twilight' and count the number of times that Stephenie uses the word "shiver" in any form. By the time you hit double digits, enough time has passes, you decide, that they definitely should have been back by now. You get up and survey the tracks again.

The dog-bear-lion tracks seem more ominous then ever now. You had doubted it at first, but maybe whatever creature made this mark chased them into the woods.

Just as this thought passes through your head, a flash of brown makes you snap your attention to the empty road. You could have sworn that there was just something there.

"I guess it was nothing", you think to yourself. You turn back around, only to find the creature you must have seen standing a few yards away staring directly at you, its teeth bared.

Go to #48

* * *

><p><strong>29<strong>

The sweet scent hits you, and there is an almost irresistible urge to attack the source of this scent. You are ready for it; however, and you are able to control it with some difficulty.

Now entering the clearing is some random girl and, behind her, the one missing vampire. You know instantly who it is. It must be Edward.

You want to run over to him, but you are afraid that they will think you are trying to attack. You dig your fingers into the dirt, thinking how close you are, eyes never moving from your precious Edward.

Carlisle notices this and begins to speak. "I know it's hard, but you must control it."

All you are thinking about is how much you want a picture or even just an autograph. Some kind of proof that you found Edward.

You look back up at Carlisle and pout, "...but I want it!"

You are so focused on the gorgeous vampire that you barely notice that another group has silently entered the clearing.

They watch you menacingly as Carlisle attempts to defend you from this group that calls themselves the Volturi. Despite his efforts, however, the new group seems intent on destroying you. You are about to run, but before you can, you are hit with a shockwave of intense, paralyzing pain. It instantly drops you to the ground, making you an easy target.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>30<strong>

"They must be hiding something", you think to yourself. "Probably Edward. If I had Edward, I would keep him to myself too." With this thought in your head, you take off in the only direction you were told not to go.

You keep your senses wary, confident that Edward must be hidden here somewhere. Nevermind the fact that he is impossibly fast and can be silent, but deadly.

You are so busy concentrating on Edward that you barely catch yourself before you walk dead on into a patch of brown fur. You slowly back up, trying to be as quiet as possible. Of course, in trying to be quiet, you step on a branch and a particularly loud snap echoes out as the beast turns to look at you.

If it weren't so massive and angry looking, it would look really funny with those sticks coming out of the side of its head. Instead, however, the moose looks irritated at you. It lowers its head, pointing those oh-so-funny-looking sticks at you, and charges.

Go to #43

* * *

><p><strong>31<strong>

Your curiosity wins out over your irrational fear. Anyway, if someone is out there, perhaps whomever it is can help you get back to town. You run out into the field, intent on capturing the attention of anyone thereby yelling and waving your arms. You barely get three steps out into the open before a figure stands up in the middle of the field

"Hey!", you yell, "I'm lost! Can you help me get out of this forest?"

The fragile, tiny figure yells something, but you can't tell what. She begins running toward you at an unnaturally fast pace, yelling the same thing. Something about blue horns?

Suddenly, you see others stand up in the field one at a time, each with a horrified expression.

She yells again, and this time you hear her clearly say "newborns". It takes a second for this to process, but when it does, you take a closer look around and suddenly realize where you are. Your eyes widen into the same horrified expression.

You take off running into the field, but it is too late. You only make it a few steps before a wave of newborn vampires, crazed by the scent of human blood, crash through the forest directly at you.

On the brighter side, your distraction is enough to distract the attacking newborns from the real threat. The Cullens have a rather easy time battling the newborns as they become distracted by their new meal. On the bright side, you help thwart Victoria's attack and, thanks to you, none of the Cullens are harmed in the battle.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>32<strong>

Now that you've come this far, it's probably not a good idea to turn back around. They couldn't have gone too much farther... right?

You continue following the trail as it becomes less and less distinguishable from the forest around it. Just as you are about to give up, you stumble through the underbrush into an actual dirt trail that is obviously man-made. Even more obviously, it leads to help . Maybe they knew where they were going after all.

You follow the trail, hoping that you will find some people to help along the way. After what seems like hours, you notice that the trees become thinner in the distance. You hurry your pace, becoming thoroughly excited. Finally! Freedom! You crash through the last row of trees into the opening. You instantly come to a halt, taking in what you see

Go to #27

* * *

><p><strong>33<strong>

You run into the house, fully expecting Edward to come running in and sweep you off your feet. This doesn't happen, of course. What does happen, however, is a call to the police by a stunned family who had just sat down to dinner, interrupted by a lunatic running through their house frantically calling out for an 'Edward'.

Now you are sitting in the police station of Forks, monitored by a policeman who is already irritated because you insist on calling him "Charlie". He is now talking to your parents who have gone into hysterics looking for you. "I guess it was a bad not to at least leave a note", you think.

The policeman informs you that your parents will be here by the morning to take you home and that you are very lucky that the family decided not to press charges. Your parents are certainly going to ground you forever and your friends will likely never allow you to forget this trip, but worst of all, you never even got to meet Edward.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>34<strong>

"Maybe they looped back around", you think. You turn around and start running back the way you came through the pouring rain. "Maybe they're at the car and found that I'm not there. Maybe they're looking for me!" The thought makes you race even faster back through the now damp undergrowth.

The falling rain is making the forest darken and the tracks are harder to follow as the plants begin to return to their natural shapes with the help of the excess moisture. Eventually, it becomes impossible to discern the path from the rest of the forest at all.

At that point, the rain rather abruptly stops, leaving you soaking wet and freezing with no idea where you are supposed to go or which direction the car should be.

Go to #20

* * *

><p><strong>35<strong>

"No thanks!", you yell back. It's been a long day; it will be good to get some rest. You go back to the car and lie down across the seats. It isn't long before you're asleep.

You wake up later with a feeling of complete disorientation. It takes a little bit before you finally remember where you are and why you are there. Feeling quite a bit better, you step out of the car.

There is an eerie silence. It takes you a moment to realize why it is so eerie- there is nobody else here. "Hello?", you yell in the direction of the woods. The only answer you get is the chirp of birds in the distance.

"That's weird", you think. You search around the car, at least hoping to find a note, but there isn't one. What you do notice upon closer inspection is a paw print. It looks like a dog's paw print, but it is way too big. You search the area for more clues and find two sets of footprints headed into the woods. You consider following them, but there is no way to know how long they have been gone. Well, you'll have to do one or the other.

Stay with the car at #28

Follow the prints into the woods at #6

* * *

><p><strong>36<strong>

The stream must lead somewhere, you think to yourself. You follow the familiar sound and, sure enough, stumble upon a small stream. Curious as to where it goes, you follow the winding path deeper into the woods... or shallower out, there's really no way to know which.

You are following the stream, the bubbling sound filling you ears, when you notice a lightening in the trees ahead, a glow that is yellow instead of green. You alter your course, attracted by this change of scenery.

You reach the edge of the pool of light and step through the last fringe of ferns into a small, perfectly round meadow filled with wildflowers.

Suddenly, you are hit with an intense feeling of deja vu. "Have I been here before?", you wonder aloud to yourself.

You take another look around the meadow, taking in the haze of buttery sunshine reflecting off the mist. "Seriously", you think to yourself. "There is no way I could have ever been her before. But... how weird."

Go to #46

* * *

><p><strong>37<strong>

"There's no way that she could be stronger than me!", you think to yourself, charging down the field. "This will be a piece of cake!"

She shows no acknowledgement of your coming attack and you show her no mercy. You fly at her with all your strength, arms stretched out to grab hold. You wrap your arms around her and pull her toward the ground. Or you would have if she had not vanished the moment of your attack. Instead, you land on the ground empty handed and confused.

You look back to where she had just been and see her standing in exactly the same spot, as if she had never moved, her eyes closed. "What's going on?", you think.

"She isn't even looking", you tell yourself, turning for another charge. This time, you will watch carefully and make sure she doesn't get away. You pounce again and again, but each time, you come up empty. The last time you do it, instead of finding her standing there, you find her on your back, pinning you down.

"My turn", she squeaks.

At this, she proceeds to disassemble your body and place the parts in the already stacked pile ready to be burned.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>38<strong>

"Hey, I think this one is coming around!", you hear. There is a vague familiar sound to the voice. You open your eyes and sit up.

It is amazing how clear the room is. You can easily make out every tiny detail of the room, although there is very little light illuminating the area. You find that all of your senses have improved greatly and all you can think about for some reason is how much you want human blood.

The gorgeous creature from before that you barely remember introduces herself as Victoria and offers you a deal. If you help her out, she will supply you with anything you want or need, which is easy enough to identify at this particular moment. She herds you up with others that are like you and lead you into the woods.

A short trip later, she gathers you all together. She tells you that you will find the cure to your bloodlust if you follow the scent. She holds out a red cloth and the scent drives you crazy. You must find the source of this scent. As if to answer this drive, Victoria points to the woods and you need no further cue.

Apparently, neither does anyone else, because you all take off at once, each hoping to be the first to find the source of this appetizing scent.

Go to #25

* * *

><p><strong>39<strong>

Edward must be hanging out with Bella. That's practically all he does.

"I need to go to Bella's house", you say confidently.

The driver looks at you strangely. "Who?", he asks.

"You know. Bella? Isabella Swan? THE Bella." You roll your eyes as if this is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Who, now? Look, I can take you anywhere you want, but you'll have to give me an address", the driver states flatly.

Okay, you're going to have to rethink your strategy. Did he say he knew something about the Cullens? You don't quite remember. You could always ask anyway. I mean, who doesn't know about Edward Cullen?

As you are about to ask about Edward, an address pops into your mind. You know you read it somewhere in the book, but you can't remember where. It's 58th and Cactus. Is that the correct address? There's only one way to find out!

Give him the address at #23

Ask about Edward Cullen at #42

* * *

><p><strong>40<strong>

The two boys stop in front of you and stare down at you. They both tower above you at what could easily be seven feet and neither of them are wearing a shirt. You stare right back at them, too surprised and intimidated to make a move.

The boy on the left sticks his hand out. "Hi. My name's Seth. You look lost. Can we help you?"

"Yea", you respond, "I'm looking for Edward Cullen. Do you know where he is?"

He seems taken aback by this question. They both look at each other for a second, confused, then they both burst out laughing at the same time. You stand there and wait patiently for them to stop.

"I'll tell you what", Seth says, between small fits of laughing, "now's not a good time to go looking for Edward, but if you must, then follow us." He starts running toward the far side of the clearing, but stops and turns around, yelling back at you, "But whatever you do, don't go THAT way!" As he says this, he points to the woods to your right, then promptly disappears into the forest, beckoning you to follow.

A quick thought flashes through your head: Maybe he's trying to hide Edward. Maybe he was in that direction he told you not to go and didn't want you to find him. Either way, you've got to get moving.

Follow the two boys at #9

Enter the woods to your right at #30

* * *

><p><strong>41<strong>

The building looks closed, but the door opens easily enough. As you enter the building, you hear a hysterical, panicky voice. Fearing that someone may be in danger, you hurry inside to help out if you can. What you find is a TV playing a video. As you approach it, the screen turns blue and a mysterious voice rings out.

"Sorry about that, Bella, but isn't it better that your mother really didn't have to be inv... Hey! You're not Bella!"

You make a show of examining yourself, then respond, "No, it appears that I'm not." Backing away slowly, you reply, "I'll just be going, then."

"Not so fast", the voice says. It now comes from behind you, blocking off your exit. "I could use a snack while I'm waiting."

At this comment, you make a break for the door. You don't make it far, however, before you get knocked to the ground. You feel a warm burning sensation on your arm and find blood flowing freely from it. Your body suddenly becomes paralyzed on the floor. Before the vampire can finish the job, you hear the door to the building open.

While you lay there paralyzed, a girl runs in worried about her mother and the whole scene plays out in front of you. The girl thought the vampire had stolen her mother, but it was just a trick to separate her from Edward.

Eventually, a beautiful vampire that could only be Edward, comes to save the day. You struggle in attempt to break the paralysis to no effect. Edward is right there, but there's nothing you can do. As you lose consciousness, you think to yourself how lucky you are to have seen Edward; it was totally worth the price you paid.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>42<strong>

Where else would Edward be? He must be hanging out at his house! You look back at the driver and ask, "Do you know where the Cullens live?"

He replies, "Actually, it's your lucky day. Carlisle is an old friend of mine. How interesting. I was just contacted by him the other day. He wouldn't tell me why, though."

How incredibly lucky! You probably would not have been able to find the house any other way.

The driver continues down the highway and eventually turns down a path that you otherwise never would have seen. Sure enough, it leads to a giant, extravagant house in the middle of the woods.

He lets you out, then speeds off without another word. He has completely disappeared around the bend before you realize that he totally forgot to ask for money. He must have been in a hurry to get out of there. "Weird", you think. "Not that that's a bad thing", you amend.

You begin walking up the front steps toward the house. You take a deep breath, then you bust down the doors and run in yelling, "Edward! Edward! Where are you?"

Go to #33

* * *

><p><strong>43<strong>

Just before you get struck in what was sure to be a truly painful experience, something flies out of the woods to your left and hits the moose cleanly in the side, knocking it over. The moose attempts to get back up, but is too badly wounded by the blow.

This whole scene lasts a matter of seconds. "Maybe my luck has turned around", you think to yourself. You go over to get a closer look. What you find is a person, or what looks like a person, standing over the drained body, his reddish-brown hair blowing in the breeze. He stands up and walks toward you and says, "You shouldn't stray from the trails. There are lots of dangerous things in the forest."

Your mouth drops open. No. Way.

He laughs at your expression. "Sorry about that", he says, nodding toward the body on the ground. "You look lost. Let me help you out." With this, he extends a hand.

You grab his outstretched hand and he throws you onto his back. Then he takes off into the woods. The ride doesn't last long, but you enjoy every moment of it. In the short time that has passed, you have traveled all the way back to Seattle. He sets you down safely and starts to leave, but you stop him.

"Hey", you start, "um.. can I get a picture with you?", you ask.

He considers it for a second, then agrees. He comes back and lets you take a selfie with him. The picture you get is perfect! You thank him and look down at the picture. When you look up again, he is gone.

Woohoo! You may be stuck in Seattle, but you're stuck in Seattle with a picture of Edward!

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>45<strong>

At first, you feel dazed and confused, but then the burning begins. The pain starts small, like a cigarette burn, but rapidly expands to consume your entire body. It is as if your body has been submerged into boiling oil. You no longer have any idea where you are or why you are here, because all you can feel is the most intense, almost unbearable pain that has consumed your body.

Your senses no longer matter. All that exists here is blackness and the most excruciating pain. You continue to hope that it will become more tolerable eventually, but the pain never lets up. You contort your body, hoping to find some position that eases the pain to no avail. You scream, but it does absolutely no good. It seems there is nothing you can do to sop it. There is no feeling of time, only constant, unbearable fiery pain.

You never get used to the flames, but eventually, it calms down in the tips of your fingers. As you count your own breaths, you realize that the pain is finally, after what feels like an eternity of incredible pain, easing out of you. First in your fingers, then in your hands, then in your arms. You keep track of the wall of fire that is receding from your body until it reaches the point where it started. There is a last intense jolt, then the pain is gone.

Go to #38

* * *

><p><strong>46<strong>

As if this were not enough, as you stand there trying to remember where you have seen this scene before, a giant beast, larger than a bear, enters the clearing.

If the fear of this giant creature had not paralyzed you and stopped you previous thought process, you would be wondering why this all looks so familiar. Instead, your thoughts are focused on the beast. It is similar to a dog, but is way too big. Slowly, as if not to scare you away, it turns its head and looks at you

For a menacing few seconds, you stare each other down.

He takes a step closer to you and you take a hesitant step back. All you can focus on are those sharp bared teeth coming closer to you. Before you can complete this train of though, the beast lets out a stifled laugh, or what might be a laugh if giant wolves could laugh. You look closer and it almost looks like... is that thing... smiling?

You lean in to get a closer look, but as you do, the beast reaches down and locks its teeth around your shirt and tosses you up onto its back. You try to get off, but the thing just picks you right back up and places you on its back again. It takes a second for you to comprehend that it wants to take you somewhere.

You lean down and grab a fistful of fur. You see its head turn around in that expression that looks so much like a smile. You only catch a glimpse of it, because once it sees that you are holding on tight, it leaps into the forest and begins to run faster than you though was possible for any living creature. The blur of the trees rushing past makes you dizzy, but you manage to keep your grip.

Go to #21

* * *

><p><strong>49<strong>

A fight with these people is hardly what you planned for. As the remainder of your group gets obliterated, the odds become less and less in your favor. Eventually, you are the only one left and the others surround you, stances ready for an attack. You just saw what they did an do not want to become a part of it.

"Sorry", you say, and raise your hands into the air in submission. They look at you with confused expressions, so you continue, "I give up. Please don't hurt me", you repeat. They keep their defensive postures, but one of them approaches you.

"Hello. My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family." He introduces you to each of them. Your original purpose for coming to Seattle floods back to you and it helps you control yourself. These are the Cullens, but Edward seems to be missing. Where is he?

The vampire named Carlisle turns to you and says softly, "Listen carefully. A human is about to enter this clearing. You will feel the urge to attack, but you must rise above it. If you attempt to attack her, we will be forced to stop you. Do you understand?"

You nod, answering his question. Then he points toward the other side of the clearing and mutters, "Brace yourself, here they come."

Go to #29


End file.
